


Home

by isshobae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gyuhao, M/M, a very short drabble, idk - Freeform, its kinda trashy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshobae/pseuds/isshobae
Summary: Minghao and Mingyu are each others home





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> hey,it's yo girl,back at it again with the trashy gyuhao ff and grammar mistake while doing the laundry

The world outside could be harsh

 

 

The days could be terrible

 

 

But they're at home

 

 

So they couldn't care less

 

 

When they're together,the world outside doesn't exist anymore.They're contented with each other.They feel safe in each other arms.Mingyu feel safe hearing Minghao heartbeat and Minghao feel safe when Mingyu holding him close.Tomorrow could be another horrible day,but at least today was great.At least,this moment right now,was great.

 

  
The warm radiated from Mingyu body makes Minghao forget about everything at the dance studio,the harsh yelling,the mocking laugh they would give him everytime he got some moves wrong,everything.Minghao forgot everything when he's with Mingyu.Mingyu is always there,Mingyu makes the end of Minghao day better,better than ever

 

  
"I love you Mingyu"

 

  
The steady heartbeat of Minghao heart makes Mingyu forget about everything at school,the pressure of always have to be at the top,the stress from his parents expectation,everything.Mingyu forgot everything when he's with Minghao.Minghao is always there,Minghao makes the end of Mingyu day better,better than ever

 

  
"I love you Minghao"

 

  
When they're in each other arms,they didn't feel like they could beat up the whole world,they just feel like home.They are each other home,where they feel safe,where there is no harsh yelling and stress,where they feel contented,where they're happy,where they feel like with just the presence of the others could help them lift up the invisible rock hanging on their shoulder,where their love never stop

 

  
"I love you too,Hao"

 

  
"I love you too,Gyu"

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @itspeachyb , hiiiiii


End file.
